


My Wish Turned Me and My Friends Fifteen Again and Now I'm Seriously Freaking Out!!

by fizzysugarwrites, StarryGatorr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (except for lloyd but we'll get to him when we get to him), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gen, and that turned out to be highschool, basically jay made a wish for a "normal" life, they're all like 15-16 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysugarwrites/pseuds/fizzysugarwrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryGatorr/pseuds/StarryGatorr
Summary: Jay may have made a mistake. Nadakhan was back, some way, somehow. And in an effort to get rid of him for good, Jay made a wish again. For a... normal life.What does normal even look like for him?... well, he never did go to highschool, did he?
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, they r friends :]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	My Wish Turned Me and My Friends Fifteen Again and Now I'm Seriously Freaking Out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi howdy! This is a collab fic i'm working on with StarryGatorr! We each write some of each chapter, so don't be alarmed if you sense a change in style!
> 
> This concept was originally his, but I loved it so much I wanted to help, and here we are! Hope y'all enjoy!

Was Nadakhan really back? Probably. Was Jay terrified? Yes. Was it a bad idea for him to steal a vehicle from the monastery garage and drive off to confront him? Absolutely. He doesn’t care though. He doesn’t care about anything besides the wind biting at his face and the sinking feeling in his gut.

The bike he took- red, apparently Kai’s, and yet he hadn’t even noticed- screeched to a stop. His breathing quickened. There, floating in the center of the Ninjago City Square, was Nadakhan.

“So, the rumors were true,” Jay sneered, but deep down he wanted to run away.

The smarmy smile that the djinn gave him felt like getting the same present on Christmas two times in a row. Which would happen to be an active beehive.

“It’s good to see you again, my little canary. I was worried you had run off.”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

He didn’t waste anymore time waiting for the ex-pirate captain to throw insults at him. Jay leapt into battle, nunchucks flailing. The two exchanged blows, Nadakhan armed with a pair of katanas he must have ransacked when causing an uproar in Ninjago.

One of them scraped his side and he winced. Nadakhan chuckled. “You’ve gotten rusty. Perhaps when you rewound time, you rewound your skills as well,” He taunted, blocking a strike from the ninja. “Or perhaps you simply haven’t faced a challenge greater than me. I suppose in a way you need me in order to stay sharp.”

“No I don’t!” Jay yelled, the notion having repulsed him. He swung harder, faster, and yet only a couple of his hits connected with the djinn. He was beginning to lose steam, and worse yet, Nadakhan kept saying awful things. Whispers of his darkest fears, like how his friends would all find out about the secret he barred from them, and that he’d never be good enough as a ninja or as a friend.

“Shut up!” He shouted, panting as he glared at Nadakhan.

“Why don’t you make me? With a  _ wish _ .”

“No, never!”

“You must. You will! You can make all of this go away, finally end this vicious cycle. You simply have to make it so.”

“I’m not going to!” Jay cried. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to think about Nadakhan or his awful time aboard Misfortune’s Keep anymore.

“Do it!”

“I…”

“Or else I will destroy everything you love!”

Finally, Jay relented.

“I wish I never met you in the first place and that everything was NORMAL!”

The blue ninja gasped. He dropped his nunchucks and slapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

“Your wish…” Nadakhan bowed with an awful, sickening grin, “... is yours to keep.”

“No,” He breathed, but the golden particles swirled around them, faster and faster. “NO!!”

He reached out his hand-

* * *

It was dark. And Jay knew it was dark. Somehow.

He should’ve been totally unconscious. And he knew that. But somehow, in whatever split moment that he’d been thrust into, he was perfectly aware of what had happened. Of what he’d just spoken into existence.

_ What a terrifying wish. What a terrifying amount of ways for that two-bit Djinn to twist every word out of my goddamn mouth. Why did I  _ **_do_ ** _ that? What the hell was I even thinking? What’s going to happen when I wake up?  _ **_Am_ ** _ I going to wake up? _

All of these thoughts blitzed through him at once in a silent stream, making this overwhelming second feel like a thousand years. It was dark, still. Jay was never fond of the dark. His eyes were shut and he couldn’t open them, like something was weighing them down. Fatigue, maybe. And yet he still felt wide awake.

Slowly, eventually, Jay became aware of his body. Laid down in something soft. A bed.  _ A bed? Just now I was at Ninjago City Square. Why am I in a bed? Did something happen? Did the others find me? _

He tried to move. He wasn’t moving. His fear spiked.  _ Get up. What am I doing I have to GET UP SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE- _

_ *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* _

Jay leapt right up from the bed in one motion, eyes snapping open and feet going to land squarely on the floor.

And then he slipped on his socks and fell backwards again. Back onto the bed. For a moment, he laid shell-shocked there, as a digital alarm clock ran out of beeps and went quiet.

Trying to quell the hammering in his heart, Jay kept his eyes open and scanned the room. At first glance, it seemed like a room he'd never been to before, but then there was an echoing familiarity about it. The desktop cluttered with screws and tools. The Fritz Donnegan posters hanging over the bed. The electric-blue duvet under him.

This was  _ his  _ room.

But… but Jay had never been in a room like this before in his life! Not once! The layout was completely different to anywhere Jay had ever slept!  _ Why am I so sure this is MY room?! _

Jay went to sit up again, realizing a few more things now. He wasn’t in his gi anymore, instead clad in a slightly ratty T-shirt and boxers with little lightning bolts on them.

Looking down at his body to notice these things gave him the second most jarring realization so far. Jay was ridiculously  _ scrawny _ now. It was like he’d shrunk back to when-

Jay’s stomach sank and he leapt to his feet again, narrowly avoiding slipping on his socks a second time.  _ Mirror mirror mirror WHERE’S A DAMN MIRROR!!  _ His head snapped around to the standing mirror next to the door, and he scrambled up to stand in front of it and-

Holy shit. He was… fifteen. Again.

Jay looked like the  _ spitting _ image of the photo his mom had shown off multiple times of the day he went off to give the first big flight test to his jetpack. The same test that sent him through a billboard and almost convinced him to quit inventing altogether, had a certain sensei not shown up.

The resemblance to that photo was uncanny. Same widespread freckles on his face, arms, and ears. Same blotches of acne on his chin and forehead. Same short ginger curls. Same baby face. Same scrawny little body, with no training having given it any real muscle to speak of.

“... what the hELL???” Jay shouted in shock, cringing as his voice cracked, hard. He smacked a hand on either cheek and felt around his face, trying to figure out if this was real or not.  _ What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the- _

“Jay, dear, are you awake yet?” Inexplicably, Jay heard his  _ mom’s  _ voice calling him from beyond the door to his right. “Ya know you need to have some breakfast before school today, especially since it’s the first day and all!”

That sent Jay’s brain reeling down another path.  _ BREAKFAST? SCHOOL? WHAT??? _ He looked around frantically for some sort of sign of normalcy, but when he was greeted with none, he took a step back from the mirror and sat down on the bed again.  _ Okay okay okay okay. I need to stop breathing so hard, I’m gonna hyperventilate. Okay. _

_ Let’s take stock. I just made the dumbest wish out of any of the wishes I’ve made in the past. I blacked out. And when I woke up, I was here. And here I am. And I’m fifteen years old again. And I have to go to my… first day of school. _

_ Oh boy. _

Jay ran a hand through his hair, wigged out slightly by how short it was compared to what it was back in the present time.  _ Maybe… maybe this is some sort of coma. Or something. Or maybe it’s… it’s a mind game. And if I play along for a bit maybe I can… find a way out. Yeah. _ That seemed like the best plan out of all the other ideas he had. So Jay stood up.  _ Right. Getting ready for… school. Again. _

It took Jay a bit to locate his clothes and find what was presumably his prepped backpack, but eventually he opened the door to “his” room. The outfit he’d decided to sport was predictably blue, punctuated only by the bright orange scarf he had wrapped around his neck.

The hallway was unfamiliar, but Jay had expected that. He decided to follow the sounds of voices from downstairs, and that brought him to one very nice kitchen! Seated at the dining room table was his dad, doing the crossword in this week’s newspaper.  _ For a mind-game-hallucination, he looks pretty real,  _ Jay thought to himself silently. 

Jay was about to set his backpack down when he was suddenly attacked with a barrage of forehead kisses from his mom, who had come around the corner. “Gah! Mom!” He yelped in both surprise and protest, but Edna just grinned at him proudly.

“Oh, look at my lil Jay, all ready for high school! Brings tears to my eyes!” She gave Jay one more lasting forehead smooch before stepping back. “Now, I made you some cereal and such, so take a seat and get some food in ya before you head down to the bus stop, y’hear me?”

Jay froze for a second, not sure precisely what he should say. “... right, of course Mom! Will do.” He flashed an awkward thumbs-up and plopped himself into the chair next to his dad, who piped up with a “Mornin, Jay!” and set down the pen he was holding. “Make sure that you say goodbye to your pops before you leave,” Ed continued as Edna set down a bowl of cereal in front of Jay.

Jay did a brief double-take, but still went to take a bite of food. “But- but aren’t you my dad? Are you talking about yourself in the third person?” He asked, incredulous. Ed chuckled good-naturedly.

“Well, yeah, but you know I mean your other dad! Your pops!”

Jay tilted his head, mouth full of cereal.  _ What the hell is he talking about? _

As if on cue, Cliff Gordon appeared in the doorway nearby.

Jay’s jaw dropped and his spoon clattered onto the table. For once, he’s left speechless. Too many things run through his head at the same time, to the point that it all blurs together and becomes a pile of nothingness. Right there in front of him is his biological father, not dead, not missing, not aware of the monumental effect his mere arrival has wrought onto Jay.

Cliff slides into the chair across from Jay. When he looks up Jay strains his ears, suddenly itching to hear him speak. He’s heard Cliff Gordon as Fritz Donnegan and he’s heard Cliff Gordon in late night interviews but he’s never heard  _ just _ Cliff Gordon.

He opens his mouth. Jay holds his breath.

“You got some cereal on the table, kid.”

And just like that, all of the magic is taken out of the moment. Jay deflates. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he was expecting. An apology? An excuse? An explanation as to what the heck is going on? Of course, things can never be that easy.

After finishing his breakfast (and wiping the cereal off the table), Edna hands him a lunch box and gives one final kiss of the cheek. Jay grumbles and wipes the spot.

“You have fun now, dear!”

“Alright, bye Mom.”

“Oh, and don’t be nervous! We don’t want a repeat of first grade when you wet your-”

“MOM! I said bye!”

“Bye honey!”

He lets out a sigh before exiting his… house. Jay hadn’t even realized it at first, but he has an actual house now. He jogs up to the front before turning around to get a better look at it. There are some repainted areas and even a few metal sheets welded to it, but besides that it looks like a normal suburban home. If he had to guess, he’d assume his dad is the one that put those metal sheets there. Behind the house are the familiar fences to the junkyard, as well as the sign.

The sight makes him giddy and somber at the same time. On one hand, his childhood past has been whisked away and rewritten by that damned djinn. However, on the other, a certain part of him swells with joy to know that things are a lot less crappy in this version of the past.

After pulling his head out of the clouds and nearly missing the bus, Jay finally arrives at his school. His real, actual highschool where there’s a bunch of teenagers already gathering and he is  _ absolutely _ out of his element.

“FSM,” Jay mutters, “Please let me not get bullied this time.” 


End file.
